vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Putin-P Series (Part 3)
Please note that the following article may or may not be the correct 'theory', it's merely a 'fan interpretation' to help readers understand the series; because the Putin-P series is a very complex series. *Keywords are important parts of the lyrics / images that need to be explained in the notes. *Notes are important events that should be kept in mind. *Illustration analysis, as the title suggests, analyzing the illustrations shown on the video. If there are things that should be added please go to the Putin-P Series Discussion forum and discuss. *See Part 1 *See Part 2 *See Part 4 *See Putin-P Series Timeline Songs あんさつしゃ！ Ansatsusha! / Assassin! :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Otaku :Original title: 【オリジナル】あんさつしゃ！【鏡音リン】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast This is the first song in Part 3. It was late December, and Rin sang at a concert which aired on TV. She sang about how she wanted Len to say "I love you" to her while wearing a Santa Claus costume because to Rin, on Christmas night, Len is the only Santa for her. She wore a pretty costume and thought Len must be astonished to see her dressed in such a cute outfit on TV. Rin couldn't wait for Christmas eve. In the end of the video, it shows Miku and Len watching TV and Miku getting a nosebleed over Rin. Keywords *『ひとりにしないわよ♪』 I won't leave you alone *『「スキ」と言われたい、「スキ」と言わせたい』 I want your word "I love you", I want to let you tell me "I love you" *『ナメクジ』 Slug *『誰でも★赤くなる☆、誰でも★息止まる☆』 Everyone's face turns red, everyone holds his/her breath *『早く目覚めろにゃー★』 Wake up immediately nya～ *『もう騙せない』 I can't fool you anymore Notes *This is the first song in Part 3. *The keywords "To anyone I'm wrapped in red, to anyone, accent without breathing". The subtitle changes from yellow to red; meaning Red!Rin is also singing to Len. *The keywords "I won't leave you alone" is a referrence to "Don't leave me alone" *Tashiro made another appearance in this song, he is on the left side on the background. See Deciphering Drug Hallucinations. Illustration Analysis Assassin!.png|Rin singing on TV. Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku nosebleeding over Rin Rin is singing at a concert and was wearing a new costume, with cat ears and tail, a really cute costume and saying nya many times. It could represent Len and Rin - Dog chasing Cat. When Len was watching Rin on TV, he had a flashback of him as a dog running into her arms Tashiro can be seen in the background on the top left corner of the image. Finally, Miku (with a nosebleed) and Len are shown watching Rin's concert on TV. More explanation in the illustration in the next song Nothing. なにもないもの。 Nanimonaimono. / Nothing. :Sung by Hatsune Miku ・ Len :Original title: 【オリジナル】なにもないもの。【初音ミク・レン】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast Miku was miserable after she gave up being an idol. She saw Rin on TV singing "Assassin". She and Len had a small talk, and Len said he was disappointed at see his favorite singer give up on singing. Len was now aware that Miku knew who they were in their past lives. Keywords *『ロシアの　悲しい事件』 The sad event in Russia *『あの子は　分けられたの』 That girl was devided *『私は空よ☆』 I am empty *『ロシアでよく聴いた歌　リンと二人…楽しみだった☆』 That song Rin and I always listened to in Russia, I was happy *『俺にはこの世界が　よく分からないんだよ！』 I don't understand this world *We have to go fast, right? Notes *In this song, when Miku said 'broken things' she meant Rin and when she said 'stolen things' she meant Len. *The keyword "The songs you sing, me and Rin together in Russia, we enjoyed it" It's refer's to a time when RIn and Len listened to miku's music on a radio in the Russian Era. Illustration Analysis Ansatsusha_1.png|Miku nosebleeding over Rin Nothing_1.png|Take a better look at Len's costume Nothing_2.png|Rin with her phone(?) In the first illustration, Miku and Len are in an unknown room, not too long before they were watching Rin's sing in Murderer!. Miku got a nosebleed as seen here, still wearing her costume from The Eyes that Don't Vanish where Len changed his costume already. In the background, there was a poster of Ronald on the top left, it may be Miku's house / room. Next, take a better look at Len's costume. A thick auburn jacket (it's winter), and a shirt and a tie underneath it. The yellow tie looks suspiciously like the counterpart for Rin's school uniform in The Decisive's Battle Day. It's unknown so far, about the school. Considering it was Christmas, they shouldn't have school. The last illustration shows Rin, using her cellphone. While wearing her PuuRin costume and carring a bag. Judging by the background it looked like a train station. Was she going somewhere? (It's unknown where the concert / stage took place in Murderer!, so it could be interpreted that Rin came from the concert studio). She then got a call from someone. Could it be Kamui in the next video? またあえたね☆ Aeta ne☆ / So We Meet Again☆ :Sung by Hatsune Miku ・Gakupo :Original title: 【オリジナル】またあえたね☆【初音ミク・神威】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast In the beginning of the song, Miku sang about how sad she was, in a similar style as Not Together. After that, Kamui (Gakupo) was introduced. He saw Rin and thought she was the only one happy. He knew Rin had her memories, and said, "So we meet again,". "This time, I will erase you," while pointing a gun directly at Rin, leaving the video with a cliff-hanger. At the very end of the video, somebody is heard running; and, two gunshots are fired. Keywords *『「さいごのうた。」』 The last song *『次の世界』 The next world *『私は初音ミクよ？』 I'm Hatsune Miku right? *『この顔、アレ、あの人』 This face, oh, that person *『壊す』 Break it *『また会えたのに　君は嘘つき☆』 So we meet again but you tell me a lie Notes *Putin-P writes the title as only "Kamui" and not "Kamui Gakupo". So it's unsure if his name is really Kamui Gakupo. Though in several broadcasts in his community, he says "Gakupo". Nonetheless it's never mentioned that his name is Gakupo in the series. *This is Kamui's first physical appereance in the series. "This face is pretty handsome too" speaks as if that body is just a container. *In For You, For Me, Miku puts Ronald's memories onto a flash drive and uploads them in to Kamui's interior, however, Kamui is NOT Ronald; Kamui only has Ronald's memories. *The keywords "The last song" refers to the last time Miku will sing out on the radio and quit being a diva because of how depressed she is over the the lose of Ronald. Illustration Analysis So_We_Meet_Again_1.png|An iPod nano Mata_Aetara_1.png|Miku singing in the radio So_We_Meet_Again.png|Kamui's 'first' appearance in the series. So_We_Meet_Again_2.png|A better look at Kamui's costume So_We_Meet_Again_3.png|Kamui and Rin's meeting So_We_Meet_Again_4.png|Kamui ready to shoot Mata Aeta ne☆.png|Miku, in her room. The first illustration shows an iPod nano, it looks like Kamui owned it and Hatsune Miku is the singer of the song. At the same time, shows an illustration of Miku singing, (on the radio?). It's hard to see, however she's not in her school uniform (because it's Christmas break). She is wearing the same thing from "If We Meet Again". Then the iPod get a call from someone. Looks like Rin in the previous video. Kamui could be seen with black hair, he's dressed completely in black with red headphones. Nothing unusual, though the buttons on his coat shined like metal. Next, Rin saw Kamui,and for some reason, Rin is wearing an allergy mask (trying not to catch a cold?) but her eyes widened in surprise. She was a bit focused on her phone, though her attention was completely on Kamui once he 'greeted' her. It's hard to tell what Kamui's reaction was as well. Finally, a cliffhanger showing Kamui ready to shoot Rin with a handgun. It is likely an M1911 pistol. ねむりたいのに! no ni! / Yet I Want to Sleep! :Sung by Megurine Luka :Original title: 【オリジナル】ねむりたいのに！【巡音ルカ】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast This is where Luka appears in the series. Luka seemed to know a few things about Rin, including her memories (In the Russian Era?). She gave her sympathy to the poor girl (Rin); and how she wanted Rin back in the net. Does she think that if she's back in the net something would happen? Luka kept on singing, she wanted to sleep, be she can't. She had to prepare 'it' and needed Rin back on the net. Luka wanted to store a data in the storage, and it showed a picture of Rin, pointing a gun at herself. Keywords *『あたし、あなた、あの子』 I, you, that girl *『これを作って　許されたいのよ』 I want to make it to receive forgiveness *『ネットを巡れ　悲しいあの子』 Let her back in the net, that sad girl *『消えぬ罪』 The crime that can't be forgiven *『データ』 Data Notes *This is Luka's first physical appereance in the series. *Teppannov made his first appearance in the series. *What Luka is wearing is a Russian female army uniform. *If she wants to sleep, then why didn't she just sleep? Because she has to prepare the 'it' that Putin needs in order to keep using Rin. *Notice how Rin doesn't wear a skirt later on; she wears pants instead, just like Irina did in Russia. *The part "I was still just a child too, wasn't I?" Gives hints that Luka was a child in the Russian Era and is an adult in the Vocaloid Era (?). *The part "I should've rescued her, she didn't seem free" shows regret to Irina in the Russian Era. *The keyword "I'll prepare this, I'll authorize it" means she will prepare thd Data world for Irina *The "crime" Luka did was helping Rin survive (or in this case, Irina) and betraying Putin. Illustration Analysis Yet_I_want_to_sleep.png|Luka's first appearance Nemuritai3.png|Not Rin, notice the freckles. It's Irina. Nemuritai2.png|Luka, finally falling to sleep. Nemuritai4.png|Teppannov holding a pistol This is Luka's first appearance, in a matter of age, she seemed to be an adult, working. She wears glasses, along with a hat with a badge on it (a star badge). What Luka is wearing is a female Russian military outfit, meaning she works under Putin. Judging by the badge, she seemed to be a high rank soldier. Costume aside, the background didn't look like her workspace, it may be her room, it's unknown so far. Look at how many cigarettes Luka had smoken at the front, she seemed to be a heavy smoker (trying to prevent herself from sleeping?) and a wine bottle on the right. Next, a picture of Irina (She should have Rin's data / picture, considering Luka is a Russian soldier, with a high rank, while Irina is the world's number 1 machine gun of purity); pointing a gun at herself, smiling. She has green eyes, though it's supposed to be blue. Why did her eyes change color? The background is snowy, like a storm, presumably in Russia. She also has freckles. Similar to the illustration shown before; Luka finally fell asleep. Something red around her lips, Blood? It's unknown. Finally, it ends with internet-cyber like animation (a scene similar to this happened in With the Invisible you), Teppannov made his first appearance, ready with his gun and had snow on both his shoulders. ゆめにさよなら☆ ni Sayonara☆ / Farewell to the Dream☆ :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Mister, Nagasuryoku, Abe-san :Original title: 【オリジナル】ゆめにさよなら☆【鏡音リン】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast Two songs before, Kamui was about to shoot Rin with his gun. Fortunately, Len came just in time and saved Rin. While Len, (who was wearing a Santa Claus costume) dealt with Kamui; Rin ran away. She was wondering whether she was dreaming or not, because her wish had come true (refering to "Murderer!"). Rin wanted Len to say he loved her. In the end, Rin said farewell to the dream, and thank you to Len. Rin thought the last day is close and that disappearing would be fine. Keywords *『ゆめにさよなら☆』 Farewell to the Dream *『本当の君』 It is the real you *『ゆめじゃない現実』 It's not a dream, it's reality *『危ない人』 Dangerous person *『バックアップはもう刺せない』 I don't let you backup it *『最後の日、はじまり』 Let the last day starts Notes *Note that Rin wears a skirt in this video; for some reason, it doesn't appear later on. *Rin's eyes were in tears when she ran. *SECOM is the largest security company in Japan. *Rin's headphones were broken. What happened to them? Possibly the shot fired and hit her headphones when Len attacked Kamui. *It's unknown where exactly Rin is headed as she ran away. Later, she is still in an unknown place (see Who is the Liar?) Presumably her house, where she later collapsed in Who is the Liar? *The keywords "I don't need copies of support" means Irina dosen't nead her memories replaced again after she disapears and that she is ok with that. *The reason Len is wearing a Santa costume is because that's what Rin wished in "Assassin''!".'' *The keywords "Let the last days begin" means "the ending / death" So the last day(s) will start. Illustration Analysis Farewell_to_the_dream.png|Len in a Santa suit, trying to protect Rin. Farewell_to_the_Dream_1.png|Rin, running. Notice her headphones. Farewell_to_the_Dream_2.png|Notice Rin's tears. Farewell_to_the_Dream_3.png|A closer look to Len's Santa costume. Farewell_to_the_Dream_4.png|SECOM person. Farewell_to_the_Dream_5.png|Riki Choshu. Farewell_to_the_Dream_6.png|Abe's famous "yaranaika" pose. Farewell_to_the_Dream_7.png|Choshu with his arms crossed. The first illustration shows Kamui about to shoot Rin in the previous song. Len came in with a Santa Claus suit just in the nick of time. Rin was obviously surprised, and notice how Rin was covering her headphones there; it was obviously broken. Afterwards Rin ran away however, it also looks like Rin was pointing a gun at herself as well, similar to the previous song. Running with her bag, still in her Russian clothes and skirt, a better look at Rin's broken headphones. From the look of it, it was late at night. Where was she headed? Rin was crying (though she probably wasn't sad; she was more touched that Len showed up); her right headphone is broken and it seems she tried to fix it. Next, Len is seen smiling at Rin who's still in his Santa costume. That was probably Len's expression when Rin was about to run and leave; Len was somehow relaxed despite the fact he was up against Kamui. Near to the ending, a string of people came in. First, the SECOM person. The first SECOM asked "Do you have SECOM, or don't you?". SECOM is the largest security company in Japan. Why did he appear? Did Rin feel insecure or unsafe? The world's machine gun of purity was actually afraid of something? And someone yelling "Hey you, bring the octopus here." It's unknown who he was and why he wanted an octopus, Tashiro may have a connection with him somehow. However, there is a meme among the Vocaloid fandom about "TakoLuka", which is essentially Luka made into an octopus and maybe related. Not forgetting Abe's "yaranaika" pose, asking "should we do it?". It's unknown what they mean so far. Finally, Riki Choshu, a Korean-Japanese professional wrestler, saying "Do not swallow the words you've said." Did Rin say something she didn't mean? Does it have something to do with her regret? かがみのむこう＞ no Mukou> / Another Side of the Mirror> :Sung by Kagamine Len ・Gakupo :Original title: 【オリジナル】かがみのむこう＞【鏡音レン・神威】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast Kamui and Len started to fight. They talked for a while, and it seemed that Kamui knew that Len was a dog in the past. Kamui took out a sword while Len had only a pike. Never the less, Len won the battle and ran away. He said he could run faster than anyone else and even had a trophy to prove it. In the end of the video however, Miku came in and saved Kamui. Keywords *『鏡に映る自分』 Self in the mirror *『分けられた下等なもの』 The divided inferior one *『心、望み』 Heart, desire *『一緒に教わった人の頃』 When we were educated together *『こころ無くす　クスリ』 The drug that takes away my heart *『あの物語と同じ結末』 The same ending as that story *『「ぬすむもの」』 The things stolen *『俺は鏡音レン！』　I am Kagamine Len! *『スカーフ』 Scarf *『アリ、三沢』 Ali, Misawa Notes *The keywords "The things stolen" may refer to how Len in the Russian Era (the dog) stole the scarf. *There are many referrences from the song Stealing is A Doctrine?, such as: **The stolen things (scarf) **Scarf (what was stolen) **Pike **Run faster than anyone (Red!Len was also proud of his running skills) *Ali refers to Muhammad Ali, a famous boxer. *Kamui lost his wig/hair in this song and will remain bald for the rest of the series. *It's hinted that Kamui is Rin's companion in the Russian Era from this song and The Broken Mirror. ''He was still a cyborg even back then. In the next song it's showed that Kamui has a Soviet Union mark on his forehead; meaning, he was there during the time of the Soviet Union. *This was the first time that Kamui's eyes turned red. Not physically, but just mentioned. *The reason Len's subtitles changed from yellow to green at "With the skill of pike of Misawa I will cut you"? is because it symbolizes hope. Meaning that Len now has a chance to defeat Kamui. *The reason Len carried a pike in his santa bag was because he may have wanted Rin to feed it to him like Irina did when he was Dog Len. *The title of the song has a ">" symbol. In mathematics it means "bigger than". It could be read as "Another side of the mirror it's bigger than...". This is connected to the keyword "my being that is '''reflected' in the mirror. In contrast to whoever is there will be happy." Who is "he", that Kamui mentioned? It may refer to Human Len. Is Human Len happy? Illustration Analysis Another_Side_of_the_Mirror.png|Len and Gakupo's 'battle'. Another_Mirror_1.png|Where did he pull out the sword? Another_Mirror_2.png|Suddenly green text Another_Mirror_3.png|A wrestling move? Another_Mirror_4.png|A somehow-similar pose to Rin's Farewell to the Dream Another_Mirror_5.png|Miku? The first illustration shows Kamui on his knees, he held his head which probably still hurt (he was a cyborg and could feel pain) from Len's kick earlier in the previous song Farewell to the Dream. Next, it shows, Kamui pulling out a sword. The gun Kamui had in the previous song, may have been kicked out of his hand by Len. Next, Len looked surprisingly calm with his Santa suit, what was inside his bag? Though it may be pike, it's unknown how Len could use it to knock out a cyborg. in the next illustration, it shows his past life when was a dog, he wasn't 'trained' like Rin was in the Russian Era. Except if he get some traits from Human Len. Whatever the reason is, Len ran away in a similar way as Rin's Farewell to the Dream pose. Holding a wallet. Nonetheless, it started snowing (the weather was perfectly clear the past few songs) Kamui's hand still holding the sword, and standing by him was none other than Miku with her high heels and teal hair. たびにでよう! ni Deyou! / Let's Take a Trip! :Sung by Megurine Luka, Ahiru Radio :Original title: 【オリジナル】たびにでよう！【巡音ルカ】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast Luka decided to take a break from work and went to the beach. She changed her image entirely. Then, she noticed that someone was stalking her. Luka ran, and went as far as pulling out her gun, the man who was stalking her ran to catch up with her as well. Unfortunately, the video ends with a cliffhanger as the man points a gun directly at Luka's face. Keywords *『ダンス』 Dance *『おそろしあ☆』 Terrific Russia *『命燃えるまでバラまく！、お好きなようにバラまいて』 Until my life burns like scattered roses! I cannot see the faces of my comrades *『'せめての償い　限りなく小さな戦争'』'If only I had a small reward in battle without boundaries' *『あの人』 That person *『'親'みたいなもの』 Like a''' father''' to me *『隠された事実　信じられない粛正』 The truth was a political purge Notes *The man with the handgun is "Teppannov" who was first seen in Yet I want to Sleep. ''This scene is extremely similar to the scene of when Kamui was about to shoot Rin. *At the end of the video, it can be seen that Luka has a tattoo on the inside of her left leg. It's the Soviet Union's flag from 1922-1991. Interestingly, Kamui also has a Soviet Union symbol on his forehead. * Luka, similar to Rin, is extremely loyal to Putin, who is like a father to her. Illustration Analysis Let's_Take_a_Trip!.png|Luka on vacation Hajimete_no_koi.png|Hajimete no Koi girl Trip_1.png|Teppannov watching Luka Trip_2.png|Teppannov Running Trip_3.png|Luka pulled out a gun Trip_4.png|Luka cornered Luka is using a disguise on her vacation; completely tanned, blonde hair, no one could tell it was her at first sight. Let's take a look at the background; a beach, unlikely Russia. It's unsure, Teppannov is in the background, looking directly at Luka who didn't seem too worred about anything. Her PC monitor was opened.and in the background, a girl with a fishing pole is seen on the right. That girl is from Utakata-P's song "Hajimete no Koi ga Tsureta toki" (The first time I catch a koi fish). Next, Teppannov was about to corner Luka, and in the background, the girl caught some koi fish. Like the previous songs; Teppannov and Luka ran with the same pose as Rin in Farewell to the Dream, and Len in Another Side of the Mirror. The only, the difference is Rin ran to the "right" and Len, Teppannov, and Luka ran to the "left". What does that symbolize? Luka pulled out a gun (from her bra?) and was suprised that someone can see through her disguise. And finally, Teppannov pointed a gun at Luka's face, take a quick look at Luka's left leg. There's a tattoo in the shape of a Soviet Union flag. きみに、わたしに。 ni, Watashi ni. / For You, For Me. :Sung by Hatsune Miku :Original title: 【初音ミク】きみに、わたしに。【オリジナル】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast Miku was still mourning over Ronald, her one true love and was still depressed over what happened, however she apparently found 'fragments' of Ronald; a flashdisk containing Ronald's memories. which she proceded to upload into Kamui so she could be with Ronald again. In the end of the video, it shows Kamui's eyes began to shine bright red. Keywords *『君、彼、わたし、奴』 You, he, I, man *『君が残したカケラ、'君が愛したヒト'』 The fragments you left, '''the person you love' *『最後のチャンス』 The last chance *『役目』 Duty *『'田代'、羽生、カツラ野郎』'Tashiro', Habu, rascal poor person *『なにも入ってないわたし』 I can put nothing in *『'前の持ち主'』'Previous uploader' *『'あひゃひゃばべ～'』'Ah yeah yeah yeah baby~' Notes *On Miku's desk there was the following: a laptop, a flash drive cable (presumably connected to Kamui, or "Rin", later), a picture of Ronald and Miku (it may have might have been taken by Tashiro In the Unseen Night), and a handgun. *There were french fries covering the entire floor. *Kamui's eyes glowed red at the end of the video and will remain that way throught the series like how his wig fell off and he will remain bald throughout the series as well. *Miku was depressed for the past few songs, ever since The Eyes that Don't Vanish. Though at the end of the song, where she sang ah yeah yeah baby, it seems very... 'Cheerful'. A cheerful song. She somehow managed to get her spirits up, which is why, in Don't Interfere, Alright? it's an upbeat song because she finally found a way to see Ronald again. *At the end, a Soviet Union mark can be seen on Kamui's head. Much like Luka on her leg. It doesn't necessarily say that Luka and Kamui are somehow connected; but they're both connected to the Soviet Union. Luka is a soldier, while Kamui is a cyborg; working for the Soviet Union as well. *Miku calls Rin "pig" similar to how Rin calls Miku "pig". Though, does that mean Miku hates her? Not exactly; it's a complicated feeling, though how Rin listened and liked her music back in Russia shows that they're not really enemies. *The keywords "the last chance" means the last chance to see Ronald. by installing the USB with his memories into Kamui's interior she would finally reunite with Ronald. *Who is "You, he, I, and man?" **"You" could mean Mcdonald **"He" is Tashiro. **"I" means Miku. **"Man" could be Putin. *This is the only title in Part 3, where it's written "Hatsune Miku" (name of singer) -title- "Original". Everything else in Part 3 is written in the opposite way. It's unsure why. Illustration Analysis For_You,_For_Me.png|Miku, with the picture of her beloved on her desk. Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_1.png|Miku in For You, For Me Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_3.png|The USB Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_4.png|A closer look at Ronald and Miku Kimi_ni_Watashi_ni_5.png|Gakupo Miku, still wearing the same clothes in The Eyes that Don't Vanish; was in an unknown room. A PC shines bright, a picture of her and Ronald , the room was too dark to see anything. Next shows the USB, containing Ronald's memories; which Miku will soon give to Kamui. Then, a close up of a picture of Ronald and Miku, judging by the skirt and how happy they looked, it was during their date in In the Unseen Night. It's unknown who took the picture though it may be Tashiro, the picture only saymbolizes that Miku still loves Ronald; and that's that. It shows Kamui in the end; a closer look at his head, it has a Soviet Union symbol. Much like Luka's. Which means, he was a product owned by the Soviet Union at the time? It's unknown. Also, on the floor were a few french fries; though it's a bit hard to see in the dark. If one increases the brightness of the picture, fries, the Soviet Union, and a mysterious Ronald shoe can be seen. Miku wasn't on drugs, and that wasn't Ronald, it was the "Rin" who will appear in the next song Who is the Liar? ''inside Rin's interior(?). うそつきはだれ? wa Dare? / Who's the Liar? :Sung by Kagamine Rin, Ronald McDonald :Original title: 【オリジナル】うそつきはだれ？【鏡音リン】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast After Rin ran away from Kamui, "she passed out". When she woke up, she found another Rin who looked exactly like her. (However, she was wearing Rin's usual Vocaloid clothes, while Rin wears her Russian clothes in the series.) The 'other' Rin told her that she was Irina, not 'Kagamine Rin'. Irina is supposed to be a virus, and as a virus, Rin (Irina) will die. Rin didn't want that, and she remembered the times she spent with Len, and started to feel sad, knowing everything was useless. In the end of the video, Rin disappeared, leaving only her clothes on the floor. Then, there was a chat between Miku and Len. Len told her that Rin disappeared. Miku said she had to go to where Ronald's fragments were, and Len decided he wanted to join her, hoping Miku could explain a few things for him. Keywords *『イリーナ、ウィルス』 Irina, Virus *『「鏡音リン」』 Kagamine Rin *『偽者』Imposter *『僕』 I *『約束、君の仕事』 The promise, your job *『'自作自演'』 '''A pitfall' *『ひとりにしないで……』Don't leave me alone... *『嘘吐きは誰？』 Who is the liar? *『'ドナルド'声ネタ』 Ronald's voice Notes *Irina wears pants from here on out; this can only mean that she's no longer "where" she was when Len rescued her, she is In her interior or the data world. Irina's gun is also missing. *Rin commented; as soon as she woke up, that she "didn't like the scenery". Because in the Russian Era, it reminded her of the cold world of Russia. *Who exactly is ''Irina? Irina is the memory of the Rin from the Russian Era. The girl with the red eyes, is Red!Rin the evil Rin. It's not the first time she appeared, in fact Red!Rin has appeared in ''All Together! when Rin said she hates children. At that time Rin's eyes turned red. *The story happened inside the "data" or "Rin's interior". More will be explained in later songs, however, Irina is the memory of Rin from the russian era. Interpretation states that Irina is the memory that Len inserted into Rin which is considered a virus because she was foreign to Vocaloid!Rin. Luka, who worked for Putin, was ordered to make sure Vocaloid!Rin never remembered her past and to get rid of Irina. *Red!Rin has red eyes, wearing red Ronald McDonald shoes, and has red subtitles. And throughout the series, whenever a red subtitle is shown, it means that their Russian selves are speaking. Which means, Red!Rin is the "evil" side of Rin and Vocaloid!Rin is the "kind" side of her. *There are comments in Nico Nico Douga saying the origin of the name "Iriina" is Rin + Ai (A<-->I) ("ai" is Japanese for "love"). In the YouTube fandom however; there are interpretations saying Irina refers to Iriina Khakamada, a Russian politician. On June 2006, Khakamada received a "threat" from Putin; if she ever opened her mouth about the Russian apartment bombing on 1999. *Miku and Len contacted each other through Skype. *Fakes should disappear! It showed that Irina was lying to herself that she wasn't the fake one. Illustration Analysis Usotsuki_1.png|Rin passed out Usotsuki_2.png|Another "Rin" Who's_the_Liar.jpg|Notice Rin's freckles Utsotsuki_3.png|The red shoes Usotsuki_4.png|Rin Disapeared Usotsuki_6.png|The two Rins tack2.png|Skype chat (1) Usotsuki_5.png|Skype chat (2) The first illustration shows Rin; who passed out somewhere near the front of her house (a place where you usually take off your shoes). Rin's house was dark, and there was only light from the outside judging by the picture. She was still dressed in her costume when she was in Farewell to the Dream. ''What caused her to fall and pass out? The next one shows Red!Rin. The scenery was '''just' "like" Russia. It looked like Vocaloid Rin, however, was wearing Ronald's shoes. It suspiciously looks like the shoes present in the previous song, For you, For me. Could this belong to Miku's? It's unsure. This, is Rin's "interior" or, inside Rin's "mind". Notice Rin's freckles, hat, uniform, and scarf. They're completely different from the previous illustrations, she "symbolizes" Irina. Though, she doubted that whether she's "Kagamine Rin" or not. A closer look at the red shoes, they definately look like McDonald's big red ones. Finally you can see her clothes scattered on the flour and all that's left are Rin's hat, skirt, shirt, shoes, and scarf. じゃましないでね☆ Shinaide ne☆ / Don't Interfere ok☆ :Sung by Hatsune Miku, Billy Herrington :Original title: 【オリジナル】じゃましないでね☆【初音ミク】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast For the rest of the series, Miku's hair will remain short. Miku sounded outgoing and 'happy' in this song, unlike her other songs in Part 3, since she was depressed over Ronald's 'death'. Miku appears to be adressing her uploader ("The voice of your heart, obediently I transmit it into my songs."), telling him/her not to interfere. Miku sings of wanting to show Len a small 'revenge' and adresses Rin, by saying; "In your last song it wasn't you that came out. Or was it?; There was a seperation in you, I don't understand it at all."). Later Len is seen running towards Rin but gets shot by Miku (which later turns out to be a USB), and immediately collapses before he can reach her. Rin's eyes turned red and she doing the same pose that Luka spread on the web. Keywords *『あなた』 You *『あの売女、女』 That twisted girl *『わたしが創る』 I will create it. The world that earlier has never been seen! *『小さな復讐』 This small revenge *『リン』 Rin *『'すくわれたいの？すくいたいの？'』 Want to be rescued? Want me to make a ransom? *『奴のケツを引っぱたいて奴隷にする！』 I want to defeat you and make you my slave! *『最後の歌、決別』 The last song, farewell *『歌うよ！あなたの言葉を想像して』 Sing! Guess the spoken language Notes *This is the first song featuring Miku with short hair. The most likely reason she cut her hair is because of her lost / depression towards Ronald. (It's common for people to cut their hair out of frustration / depression) *"That twisted girl" may refer to Rin. *Len, Rin and Miku are not in the data world yet, they are still in the human world. They will all enter the interior after A Place to Chat by pluging in the USB's. *This is not the first song that Miku said "this is the last song" because she has and will say it again. Illustration Analysis Jama_Shinaide_1.png|Miku running; to the left Jama_Shinaide_2.png|Len running; notice the red scarf Jama_Shinaide_3.png|Close up on the laptop; notice the gun Jama_Shinaide_4.png|Len shot Don't_Interfere,_Alright.jpg|Miku with short hair. Jama_Shinaide_5.png|Rin with a gun and red eye. Jama_Shinaide_6.png|Rin(?) Like the previous songs it shows a character running to the left (an exception for Rin who ran towards the right). The background is similar as the one in Farewell to the Dream, however; notice the man on the top right wearing glasses. That, is most likely Tashiro. Also, the one who cried / screamed / groaned not too long after this scene might be Tashiro as well. Next, Len ran; towards the left, however, in a completely different background. It was snowy, and also, notice the red scarf he was wearing. The background looks somewhat similar to Rin in Who is the Liar?, in the previous song Miku told Len to meet up with her in order to discuss Rin's case. The next illustrations show (most likely) Miku, who shot Len. In front of red-eyed Rin last seen in Who is the Liar?, but she had only one red eye. So, which Rin is it? It's unknown. Next, a gun was shown on top of a laptop. Though it is most likely Miku's, it isn't confirmed. The next and last scene was completely black and only showed someone (possibly Rin) in a white outline. こころにこえを。 ni Koe wo. / In My Heart, a Voice. :Sung by Megurine Luka :Original title: 【オリジナル】こころにこえを。【巡音ルカ】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast At the beginning of the video, it was shown that what Miku shot at Len in Don't Interfere, Alright? was a USB. After that, Luka was wearing her usual uniform and kept singing on singing about those children (presumably Miku, Rin and Len) and how Vocaloids work. She talked about the past, and felt nostalgic about how she was an orphan (much like Rin). Luka then said goodbye, and thought everything was for the sake of Putin. Finally Luka died as she kept on singing, "LaLaLaLa Happy". Putin then came out and said his only line in the entire series; "It doesn't matter to me ☆". Keywords *『旅立ちの道』 Majority of the trip *『過去はあの子達と同じ』 She had happened to see these children *『運命』 Fate *『逃げる事さえ出来ず』 The only thing she couldn't do is escape *『ラジオ流せない』They can't flow in the radio *『'ボーカロイド'』 Vocaloid *『スパイで　死ぬのね』 Since spy, I will die *『ララララ　ハッピー』 LaLaLaLa Happy Notes *It's shown here that Teppannov somehow knew that Luka will be killed, or die soon, judging by how he asked her "let's runaway" (it also hints his affection as well). *Luka stated here she and Teppannov are immigrants in the song, meaning they're from a Japanese family. *There aren't ant external wounds; so how Luka killed must be an internal wound. Judging by the LaLaLaLa Happy it may be drugs (See Deciphering Drug Hallucination) and there aren't any suspects that would try and kill her. It might even be an overdose from taking too many dreaming pills. Illustration Analysis In_My_Heart,_A_Voice.png|The flashdrive that Miku shot at Len's. Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Luka on her laptop. po.png|A younger Teppannov and Luka, listening to the radio. Kokoro_ni_Koe_2.png|A close up of Luka Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|Luka passed out. Hawaiian Guy.jpg|Teppannov in tears star-p.png|"It doesn't matter to me " In the first illustration, it shows a close up of Len, Miku shot a USB at his headphones (it looked similar to the USB in For You, For Me). They were still in the human world was still snowy. When you look at the bottom left of the mirror, you can see Teppannov. Why was he there? Next came Luka, with her laptop, wich she is never seen without. She wiped out the "costume" she wore (the tan and blonde hair) and there were flashbacks from Let's Take a Trip!. Not too long after that, Luka "passed out". Or in this case, died. Take a good look at Luka. There were no external injuries whatsoever, she seemed completely fine at first sight. However, she sang LaLaLaLa Happy, which could only mean... The cause of her death was drugs. She was drugged, but by who? Was it suicide? Or murder? Teppannov was the only man there with her. The illustration shows Teppannov in tears, he seemed to have feelings for Luka since they were friends for years judging by the nostalgic flashback. こころにこえを ○ ni Koe wo ○ / In My Heart a Voice ○ :Sung by Miku :Original title: 【オリジナル】こころにこえを○【ミク】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast In this song, Miku (as Tepannov) sang about the 'data' (Rin) and someone putting a virus (Irina) inside of it (Len). She then sang about when Luka got older, and how Tepannov was seperated from the others, went to America, and became a professional killer. He also liked the guitar and practiced long and hard with it. Tepannov said he'll assassinate whoever replaces her and will continue to run. Keywords *『ボク、君、彼女、彼』 I, you, that girl, he *『データ、ウィルス』 Data, virus *『アメリカのせいにする、ねつ造』 Simply say it was the work of America *『'ストーリーが愛されるほど落胆するさ…'』 This story is beloved as much as it is disappointing *『機械の様に　生きてた』 I was living like a machine *『'輝いていたね★'』'You were shining' *『ラジオ』 Russia *『'全てが運命○'』'All was the work of fate' *『ロシア語よりもギター　練習して』More than the Russian, I was interested in the guitar *『暗殺者』 Assassinate *『幸せの道』 The world's road Notes *This is the only song with the title's singer being "Miku" and not "Hatsune Miku". The subtitles are in Miku's usual color, while it is being sung in Teppannov's perspective. *The only Vocaloid / person to address people like "these children" is Luka. So the singer is Miku singing Teppannov's feeling. *Putin-P's description of the song said; that this song is the "climax" of the series. *The melody in the end is We aren't'' Together''. *In this song: **"I" refers to Hatsune Miku **"You" refers to Ronald McDonald **"She" refers to Luka **"He" refers to Tepannov Illustration Analysis In_My_Heart,_A_Voice.png|The flash disk that Miku shot to Len's head. Kokoro_ni_koe_1.png|Luka ready to work Kokoro_O_2.png|A close up Kokoro_ni_koe_3.png|Luka passed out/dead Hawaiian Guy.jpg|Teppannov in tears Kokoro_O_1.png|Tetsufu-P The movie is completely the same with the previous song, In my Heart, A Voice; however, there are some changes. Some of them are: A closer look at Luka; and Teppannov in the mirror on the bottom left. So far, no difference can be seen. After Luka died, It seems Teppannov had left. Also, a surprise appearance from Tetsufu-P playing the guitar. (Read more on producers) 幻覚カタストロフィー Katasuterofi / Illusion Catastrophe :Sung by Hatsune Miku ・Kagamine Len :Original title: 【初音ミク・鏡音レン】幻覚カタストロフィー【オリジナルPV】 :Song by Putin-P :Art/Video by Shiuka :*Nicovideo broadcast :*YouTube broadcast Miku and Len promised to see each other in "Who is the Liar?". The actual chat begins with Miku critizing the beginning scene titled Illusion Catastrophe, saying it lacks in musical tongue and that before her current owner, she had "this one producer of Catastrophe Illusion for 100 years". They then started talking about Rin and where she was. Len asks if Rin is okay. Miku says that Rin is far from okay, Miku then tells Len that they are in a "created world, a world in which we can exist." She then tells him to stop talking in that accent, because humans make them speak that way, and in a musical tone says; "Also, that Vocaloids must sing." They then begin a serious fast-paced conversation (which is presumably the normal way Vocaloids speak). Miku explains the situaition to Len. Len comments on their conversation, saying that "I asked myself if all the people who listen to us will really understand what you've said so easily?" Miku replies, "It is useless. Also it is something difficult to understand." She expresses her wish to aid Len ("to be here with someone as purely as you Len") but that Len "must go on alone." She then reflects on the past: "... the sad history of a few children and a dog in this dear world.."; "It's sad, but you were just one dog." Miku then calls Len "the only thing that was not predicted," for "Nobody understands the behavior of a dog that obtained knowledge; Because you have a "heart" that is not possible to control." When Len wonders if (everything? Rin's situation?) is his fault, Miku tells him it is useless to "cry over spilled milk" and says that "This girl Rin soon will be destroyed, since "the communicator" Luka has disappeared..." Len asked if he could help Rin in any way, but Miku said he can't help Rin. She says that perhaps the only way to help Rin was to show her Len's "Happy End". Her words "That's why, I shot you a USB" confirms that what she shot Len with in Don't Interfere, Alright? was a USB. She further confirms that she put a USB in "that baldy" Kamui. At first Len didn't want to go to to Rin's place, for he didn't want to see Rin destroyed, but Miku says that "Your eyes are like garbage, no?", referring to Rin's words in The Unvanishing Eyes. She then goes on to say "Can you see any more than a misty future?; it will not be like that, right..," persuading Len to change his mind ("Understood. I will go"). Len says that this will be his 'Happy End' and he wonders what Rin's Happy End would be like. Miku says that only "this girl" Rin will know. The two have a final parting talk. Len tells Miku that she had changed and that "Before I came to this world (Russian era, when he and Rin listened to Hatsune Miku on the radio), I heard that "Hatsune Miku" had feelings; And that her hairstyle was pretty also; Surely Ronald also will be glad." Miku thinks that this is what people will think of her and says that Len had also changed, and become more "unconcerned". Miku then bids Len a final farewell: "Len, sayonara." The final image is of Miku holding a gun to her head with a kind smile while the previously clinical music dives into turmoil, to shoot the USB (against her proprietor's command) and enter the data world. A message from Putin-P thanks the viewers for watching and announces'' A Place to Chat as the last song in Part 3, and the beginning of the final chapter. Keywords *『無垢であるあんたにここで一緒にいて欲しかった。』 I wanted the innocent you to be here with me. *『小さな反抗』 It's a small resistance *『それはきっと現実に起きた。 それが広まって困る人達が居る。』 That must undoubtly have happened. People are in trouble with that incident. *『うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。』 My propietor made me re-write my own memories *『制御出来ない「こころ」を持っているから。』 Because you have a 'heart' that it's impossible (not possible) to control *『おまえの目はゴミのようだな』 Your eyes are like garbage Notes *Drogba, the soccer player shown in the beginning of the video, symbolizes "fast." *From this installation, it's proven true that the characters in the series are aware that they're being watched by "viewers" (also hinted in ''Goodbye to You as well). "(Len) I asked myself if all the people who listen to us will really understand what you've said so easily?; (Miku) It is useless. Also it is something difficult to understand." *Miku mentions that her proprietor made her rewrite her memories twice (perhaps explaining why she sang Don't Interfere, Alright?) *Miku said "your eyes are garbage" which is what Rin called Len in The Unvanishing Eyes. How did she know? Tashiro may be the reason. *The beginning sequence perhaps parodies the nature of the songs Miku's real life users make her sing, for she views it in a very detatched manner afterwards. She remarks that before her current owner, she had this one for 100 years, and express the amount of control uploaders/proprietors have over vocaloids. Illustration Analysis ssk.png|The Clock Genkaku_7.png|Video opening Genkaku_8.png|Didier Drogba Genkaku_1.png|Miku Genkaku_2.png|Miku doodle Genkaku_3.png|Len Genkaku_4.png|Unknown Genkaku_5.png|Len doodle Genkaku_6.png|World's End Dancehall ssd.png|Kamui and Rin "sleeping" A_Place_to_Chat.png|Miku pointing at gun at her headphones. The PV started out beautifully; with gears. Unlike other single-illust PVs, it's style is somewhat similar to The Unvanishing Eyes, where the movie is much more complex (the first few seconds at least). There were gears, and Miku wore a special outfit and held a clock in her hand. Then, it shows a soccer player of Shanghai Shenhua (formerly Chelsea ), Didier Drogba ; to symbolize "speed". Next, comes more single illust PVs like the majority. Miku was in the same room she was in For you, For Me. If one looks closer on the shelf to Miku's left, one can see needles; probably used for drugs. They probably belong to Miku / Ronald. Next came a Miku doodle. A-somewhat smiley face on her hair and on the bottom right side of the black background are two green fish. What does fish represent? they may be Pike. Next, comes Len. The background is exactly the same as Miku's, only he was using a chair. He was wearing his red scarf and the same clothes he wore in the previous songs. Another doodle shows two people, both drawn in red. The one the right has a face, somewhat similar to a clock pointing 3:00. Just like in Servant of evil or the time Jesus died. So it could symbolize death. Could be Irina. The one on the left has a similar clock face but is pointing at about 5:55. On the bottom right was some... Ghost? or a shapeless form with eyes and a mouth hanging wide open. Next, another doodle. It shows Len (with his blonde hair and blue eyes) there was a red smiley face on the left, while a blue serious face on the right which may be Miku and Ronald. A colorful fish was on his left shoulder, with a sign pointing "youkai" / "monster / spirit". The last doodle was a reference to Genjitsutoushi-P's song, World's End Dancehall. It slowly blurs and later on, turns into Miku smiling somewhat devillishly. Next, an image of both Rin and Kamui "sleeping" facing opposite directions is shown as Miku asks Len if he will enter Rin's interior. And the final illustration shows Miku pointing a gun at herself. Similar to Rin's pose in previous songs. Category:Song series‎ Putin-P